Power-fed brush coating apparatuses are well-known and are typified by that shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,685 and the other patents referred to and cited therein as well as those cited during the prosecution thereof. While such devices work well, it is desired to improve upon the functions disclosed in those patents.